


Hold Your Breath

by IllogicalLogic



Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Beaches, F/M, Hugs, ImSeptiplierGarbage, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Near Drowning, Ocean, One Shot, Septiplier - Freeform, Water, Waves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllogicalLogic/pseuds/IllogicalLogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark, Jack, Felix and Marzia are at the<br/>beach when a wave causes a<br/>dramatic change in events</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Your Breath

**Author's Note:**

> MMM I don't know what Im doing..  
> Got a random idea and here it is  
> YAY FOR ONE SHOTS  
> I suck at summaries lol sorry

Mark, Jack, Felix and Marzia have been at  
the beach for nearly two hours now.  
Felix and Jack were running towards the  
water, then running away when the waves  
leapt forward and licked at the sand.  
Mark and Marzia were a decent distance  
away. Close enough to have a good view  
of the water and to hear  
Jack and Felix yell as the water came  
close but far away enough so the  
water was unable to touch them.  
Felix laughed as the water grabbed  
Jack and knocked him over  
"AHH! Fuck! It got me! " Jack yelped  
with a laugh as he stood back up.  
Once Felix calmed his laughter  
he moved closer to whisper to  
Jack  
"Should we try to get Mark in the water?"  
Jack looked back at Mark, who smiled  
and waved  
"I don't know.. He doesn't like the  
ocean, remember?" Jack whispered back  
Felix shrugged. "Im gonna at least ask  
him." Felix then walked over to  
Mark, Jack rolling his eyes and  
countinuing to play in the water.

 

"So... Mark, Marzia.. Why don't you two  
come in the water with Jack and I?"  
Marzia shrugged  
"I guess I could " She replied, standing  
up.  
"...I don't like the ocean, but thanks  
for the invite. " Mark said  
"Awww, come on." Felix replied with a  
whinny tone.  
Mark simply shook his head  
"Come onnnn, we won't let  
you drow-"  
Felix's words were cut off by a shriek  
"AAAHH! HEL-"  
Mark, Felix and Marzia instantly  
turned their attention to the waters.

They saw Jack on all 4s, his icy  
eyes pierced with fear as a wave  
overtook him, pulling him away.  
"JACK!" Mark screamed. He stood  
and made the split second decision  
to run in after him.  
Marzia covered her mouth,.eyes wide  
in shock. Felix running to the lifeguard

The wave moved away,  
leaving Jacks body on the sand.  
Mark kneeled beside Jack and  
help him sit up and try to stand.  
Mark realized another wave rushing  
towards them.  
Mark moved in front of Jack and  
wrapped his arms around him,  
Jack pressed his head against  
Marks chest.  
Jack closed his eyes, wrapping  
his arm around Mark  
Mark whispered silently  
"..Hold Your Breath.."  
Mark closed his eyes and braced  
himself for the wave  
The wave splashed against them,  
pulling them farther outward.

Once the wave retreated  
Mark and Jack were revealed  
They were still in the position  
they were in when the wave hit.  
Felix, Marzia and three lifeguards  
ran to them, picking up Jack and  
moved away from the water  
Marks red hair stuck to his forehead  
as he stood and followed.

"What the fuck was that?"  
Felix said, looking at Mark in shock.  
"Dunno. He replied  
"Thought you were scared of the  
ocean?" Felix said, still in  
shock.  
"I am scar-.. Or.. was scared of the  
ocean."

The lifeguards placed Jack  
on a towel Marzia laid down for him.  
Jacks eyes were still closed and  
he was breathing weirdly.  
Mark sat near Jack, Felix sitting  
next to Mark.  
"..I don't think I did enough."  
Mark said quietly, worry plastered  
across his face as he looked at Jack.  
Felix opened his mouth to reply and  
comfort him but was cut off by  
a lifeguard.  
"Actually son, I think you did  
just enough."  
Jacks eyes opened and he turned  
over to cough up water. He then  
sat up, his blue eyes shined as  
the sun reflected off them.  
Mark moved forward and hugged  
Jack. "..Oh god. You're ok...  
You're ok, You're ok.. " Mark murmured  
as he sobbed softly into Jacks  
shoulder. Jack hugged back.  
"Yea.. I am. Thank you fer' savin  
my life.." Jack said.  
"I love you, Jack.."  
"Love you too, Mark"

**Author's Note:**

> Mmm this is my first time actually  
> writing down one of the fanfics  
> i make in my head  
> xD im new to this lol  
> Sorry its awful


End file.
